When the Bough Breaks
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: After an experiment involving vampire fertility at "Vamp Camp" leaves Pam in an unpredictable state, she takes all possible measures to locate her maker, Eric, after his disappearance in the hopes of finding much needed comfort, salvation, and answers. An unconventional Paric baby story.
1. Prologue

**Hey folks! First attempt at a True Blood story! I promise chapters will get longer (most of my stories have chapters that range 3,000-4,000 words). If you enjoy this, I will definitely continue. Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved! -Jen**

Prologue:

It was hot. No, that was an understatement. This was fucking hell. Pam inhaled sharply through her nose-not that she needed to breathe, it just felt...necessary. Vampires weren't usually bothered by heat-especially during nightfall since the sun wasn't even out. But much had changed over the past six months. A lot. And there wasn't a single damn person in the world that she needed now more than ever than Eric Northman, her stupid, fucking, concern-inducing maker.

The journey to the Rhone Valley was a long one, running being no longer a possibility or even safe for that matter. She took the metro once she reached Paris, relatively glad that it was mostly empty this time of day. But it was no surprise that what few passengers boarded the transportation took utter interest in her. Not in the fear and unnerved way she was use to. No, she desired that sort of reaction more than ever. This was different. Curious. Worry. Fucking sentiment.

"Madame?" An older gentleman said from the seat across the aisle. "Parlez-vous francais?"

She looked away from him, not even wanting to acknowledge his existence. Part of her wanted nothing more than to rise up and drain him of his precious blood. But something in the back of her mind fought against that idea. She shifted in her seat, the feeling of heat growing even more intense. She was exhausted. Parched. Fearful for her maker. She'd give him a piece of her mind when she found him...after she made sure he was alright, of course.

"Madame?" The man pressed, leaning forward. His accent was thick, making it hard to understand what little English he knew. "It...is not safe to be out this late in your condition..."

"Fuck off," Pam growled, causing the man to lurch back startled.

"Madame," the man said quietly after a few moments. "It...it not safe at night with the vampires... Your infant will be endangered."

For a moment, an undefinable lump formed in Pam's throat. Her eyes wandered down to the solid middle of her stomach that was far swollen than it should be. Memories began to bleed through the cracks in her mental wall she put up. The tortures of Vamp Camp... The experiments... A "parting gift" from the assured resurrected Josef Mengele himself. '_Consider it a reparation for what you did to my daughter, Mr. Northman' _The governor's voice repeated over and over again in her head like a broken record. Inhaling sharply, she forced the voice and the thoughts from her mind, glaring out of the train window as the lights flickered past in a blur.

"That is the least of my problems..." she muttered, ignoring the slight flutter sensation that came from her middle.

Six months to the day. It was growing. Moving. Alive. Vampires couldn't get pregnant or even impregnate for that matter. This wasn't that fucking excuse for a vampire series. She wasn't going to give birth to some exquisite brain-capacity of Einstein baby. This was messed up. Fucking messed up and Eric was gone... Gone... And she needed him.

"Vallée du Rhône," a voice announced over the speaker. "Le dernier arrêt pour la nuit."

And Pam hoped privately it would be the last for her as well...


	2. Chapter One

**Huge thanks to Guest, Guest, AliceInLa-la-Land1215, and Guest for your lovely feedback messages. Now without further ado, here is the next chapter! Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated and will keep the chapters coming!**

Chapter one:

_"You seem uptight."_

_Pam turned and eyed her maker in a mixture of annoyance and confusion. The year was 1969, New Year's to be exact. Tonight they would prey upon the intoxicated-perhaps not the most tasteful of choices, but it left for much to consume as parties were prevalent this sort of holiday. But while they waited for a later time, now they were stuck surrounded by several families and their young children enjoying the fireworks. Pam snorted, folding her arms rather tightly over her chest._

_"I don't like children," she muttered, frowning as a nearby boy stumbled past her, an index finger wedged up his nostril. "Didn't as a human, still don't now. Disgusting, whinny...plus, with a figure like mine, maternity would never suit."_

_Eric scoffed, looking out into the distance. "Your previous career never managed to..."_

_"No," Pam said firmly, eyes fixated on the bright blast of a red firework. "And even if it had, I would have terminated immediately. Ladies of the evening have their ways."_

_"Touching," the viking mused, glancing at his progeny out of the corner of his eye. "And yet disappointing. I suppose I'll never be the grandfather to a progeny."_

_Now it was her turn to scoff, "Not unless you make another vampire." She muttered._

_"Hm..." Eric hummed, sizing his partner up. "What a tempting idea."_

_Pam raised her eyebrows, "You wouldn't." _

_Eric was silent for a moment, his blue eyes flickering with a hint of mischievousness. "The night is still young," he commented, eyeing the sky. "Care to join me for an evening fuck?"_

_She grinned, her teeth glinting in the pale light of the moon. "Gladly."_

Pam kept her head held high as she walked towards the stone structure, ignoring the squirming coming from within her abdomen. Usually it slept during this time of day-something she was grateful for as that was when she did her activities. But for the past few nights, something was upsetting him/her/it. She didn't care what pronoun it was. This wasn't her child and she wasn't its mother as far as she was concerned.

As she entered the building, she could not help but recall the first time she had felt it move. Out of instinct, she had called out for Eric when something nudged from within her womb. Fear, concern, she remembered sitting there with a hand pressed to the spot, ready for whatever creature to burst out of her. It didn't. And as the weeks went on, the movements grew stronger. A part of Pam felt as if maybe it even got excited at the sound of her voice. This sickened her. Frightened her. But without Eric by her side, she wasn't going to concern herself with anything involving it until he had returned.

"I don't understand," a young girl muttered as she walked past Pam. "He won't drink my blood."

But that was the least of the female vampire's concerns as her eyes fell upon the ragged, shell of himself figure reclining in the chair. Deep black veins traveled up the center of his chest, sprouting out every which way like a tree without leaves. She stiffened, deep red tears forming against the whites of her eyes as his head turned to meet her gaze. At first, Eric Northman watched Pam with almost a sympathetic stare. As if he knew that his decision in death would pain her far more than anything else in this world. That he knew he was guilty of this pain and he was very, terribly sorry. But it was then that his fixation changed, his stare falling to the swollen middle of his progeny. Alertness seemed to flood back to his limp form, chest rising with an unneeded breath.

"Pam?"

"Fuck you," she hissed, unable to hide the tears that slid down her cheeks. "Did you...did you contract the virus on purpose?"

When he opened his mouth, she held up her hand. He would be too weak to insert his authority-especially if he hadn't had any blood. "No," she growled. "My condition is not important. Do-do you realize how long I've been looking for you? Dammit Eric, I thought you were dead! Since our bond was broken, I couldn't feel...I couldn't..." She sniffed, the noise wet and awful as she smudge away her bloody tears. "Fuck you, Eric Northman. Fuck you a hundred times over you ungrateful, undeserving-"

"Pamela," Eric repeated, the sternness in his voice taking his progeny back a little. "What happened to you?"

And she laughed. A heartless, sorrowful chuckle. "Isn't it obvious, Eric?" She said with bemusement. "That damn governor's experiment worked. I'm fucking pregnant with some fucking...thing and you've been gone for six months and I..." She swallowed, inhaling as the fetus nudged her particularly hard. "It looks like you finally get to become that grandfather you spoke about." She inhaled again, however this time the words that escaped from her lips were fearful. "It's alive, Eric...I...I can feel it moving... It's alive and..."

"We'll figure this out," Eric said, standing before Pam could stop him. "We'll figure this out. I won't let you-"

"Die?" Pam finished humorlessly. "Like what you plan to do to yourself? Way to be a fucking hero, Eric. Way-"

Suddenly, she had her arms around him, holding him in a tight embrace. But when he let out a silent hiss of pain, she quickly released her hold and stepped back, even more ruby tears spilling down her cheeks. "Sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I..."

She felt Eric's cool fingertips underneath her chin as he tilted her face up to meet his gaze. "It will be okay," he soothed, pulling her into a gentle embrace. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise... Even if it's the last thing I ever do..."


	3. Chapter Two

**Huge thanks to AVikingandhisHeartbrokenQueen, Guest, AliceInLa-la-Land1215, Kalyxia, and Guest for your lovely feedback messages. Now without further ado, here is the next chapter! Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated and will keep the chapters coming! (Sorry for such short chapters, I'm on vacation and I want to get something out every day and to do so, it has to be a little short. When I return home, I promise it will be longer!)**

Chapter two:

"You need to sleep."

Eric's tone sounded just as exhausted as Pam felt. Yet, the female vampire only smudged away at the droplets of blood that trickled from her nose and continued to watch her maker with the utmost intensity. She waved away the women whom Eric called in the hopes to have her feed. And though it was childish, her main reason-secretly-was to get back at Eric for every ounce of worry and strain he had caused her. Even though they did smell so fucking good. Her stomach gurgled, the child within her squirming in annoyance. It was hungry as well.

"I'm fine," Pam insisted, adding emphasis to each word as a drop of blood slid over her lips. "Worry about yourself."

The viking let out a humorless snot, bemused by his progeny's stubbornness. It was clear she needed rest, even to someone who didn't know her as well as he did. Sliding aside, he motioned for her to join him on the makeshift recliner the women had created. Far from comfortable-not that vampires were particularly interested in the luxury side of things-but enough room for them to be tightly together. Pam eyed the spot, one eyebrow raised and some disdainful remark awaiting to slip from her tongue. However, after Eric's unmoving gaze broke through, she begrudgingly moved to his side, squashing down in what little space was left.

"There are several hours until nightfall," he murmured, tone much more gentle than it usually was. "Sleep."

Pam exhaled in annoyance, a hand absentmindedly moving to the swell of her stomach. Eric's eyes followed, watching in a mixture of both curiosity and concern. In his many centuries, not once had he heard of vampire pregnancy-or even fertility for that matter. Now, before him, his own progeny lay resting with her own tiny being growing from within. Clearing his throat, he met the stare of the woman.

"Are you in pain?" He inquired, a hint of worry evident in his tone.

Pam shook her head, eyeing her stomach with a slight frown. "No," she replied. "The...thing won't fucking stop moving... It isn't even born yet and it's already a pain in my ass."

"I'm sure it doesn't mean it," Eric said after a moment, his hand hovering over his progeny's stomach. "I'd be rowdy too if my mother refused to get some sleep."

"Don't call me that!" She snapped suddenly, wrenching away from her maker. "I'm not it's-it's not my...I didn't want this..."

"I know," and there was regret in his tone as his hand rested upon her lower abdomen. "And I blame myself. I do. And I'm sorry, Pamela. I really, truly am."

"Stop it," she shook her head. "You're acting like a fucking martyr and I already have enough on my mind." Tears were welling up in her eyes. Fucking hormones. "I'm pissed at you."

"I know," Eric said.

"And I'm not going to be unpissed for awhile."

"I know," he repeated. "And you have every right to be."

Pam snuggled closer, resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, sighing as Eric moved his hand gently across the tight fabric over her stomach. Christ was she tired. And thirsty. Damn pregnancy. Right now, she wanted nothing more to wake up back home in Fangtasia, Eric by her side, Sookie never to have existed, vampires still "in the coffin"...not pregnant... But of course, that was impossible now.

"We'll go back to America," Eric explained, his voice fighting his own weakness. "And we'll have Dr. Ludwig figure this out. She has done miraculous things before. I am confident she can help with this."

Slowly, Pam opened her eyes, looking into her maker's with such sorrow, "But can she help you?"

Gingerly, Eric pressed his lips to Pam's forehead, continuing to caress her stomach as the child squirmed against his palm. It was incredible, an indescribable sensation. And though he knew he should-he really, really shouldn't, a small part of him even felt a bond with the unborn creature. Not love, he hated that word. Believed it was used too much and was beginning to lose its meaning. No, he would only use that when it was right. A need to nurture. Protect. Parent. But right now, it was Pam who needed him the most. And it would be Pam who would get his attention-even if he was dying.

"Sleep," he murmured. "And in the night, we'll leave and find help."

And this time, Pam was unable to resist.


	4. Chapter Three

**Huge thanks to Saskiamq, Guest, MistMountainDreamer, AliceInLa-la-Land1215, Guest, and Guest for your lovely feedback messages. Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated and will keep the chapters coming! Also, I'm considering eventually doing a Paric love scene in the future so if you would like that or are okay with that, please let me know in a review. If enough readers want it, I'll make it happen. ****Now without further ado, here is the next chapter! -Jen**

Chapter three:

The journey back to Louisiana was far more complicated than either Pam or Eric could have imagined. Since the outbreak of the Hepatitis V virus, airplanes landing in affected areas where vampires roomed sick were rare if any. Without any other option, the pair were forced to land in D.C, only making it through the heavy security check due to Pam's very impregnated appearance. Vampires could not get pregnant-or that was the belief-so neither Pam nor Eric were questioned (and much to their ever increasing luck, Eric did not receive any suspicious looks for his long, black trench coat that covered the growing purple veins that neared his collarbone.

"This fucking sucks," Pam growled as they stepped into the pouring down rain, car break lights gleaming in the dark, congested atmosphere. "My makeup is going to smear. I told those damn whores of yours _waterproof_! I'm going to look like a damn teenager who just got fucked over by her best friends!"

"Those are just the hormones talking, Pamela," Eric sighed, his lips quirking into a tired, but mischievous smile. "If you had listened to my advice about napping on the flight over..."

"Shut the fuck up," she hissed, inhaling sharply through her nose as her maker finally managed to hail a cab. "You try having something squirming inside of you at odd hours of the day. I feel as if my privacy is constantly being invaded. And my tits ache-not in a good way either! I swear to God if I actually start lactating, I am going to meet the Sun. So help me, I will do it because this is cashmere!" She motioned to her stretched out blouse. "And it has suffered enough as it is."

Eric seemed to visibly stiffen when Pam mentioned her desirable demise. Seeing this, the progeny quickly pressed her lips shut, silently cursing her for her stupidity. She didn't say a word as Eric held the door to the cab open for her, quietly slipping in before watching as her maker did the same. The baby was a little less rowdy now, possibly going to sleep-thank god. Dawn would be approaching in a matter of hours and it was in the first moments of their drive that Pam realized the extent of that.

"Eric," Pam began, eyeing the driver. He was Asian, most likely of Mongolian decent from what she could tell. And by how little he addressed them, it was probable that he didn't understand much English. That was good. They didn't need any complications, not at this stage. "The sun will be coming up in a few hours and we have no fucking where to go."

"Don't be so quick to judge," the maker said, reclining slightly back in his seat. "I have connections."

"Connections?" His progeny scoffed. "Like your connections with Queen Sophie Ann? The bitch who almost got us both killed by the Authority?"

"Hormones," Eric muttered under his breath, ignoring Pam's slew of curses in his direction. "I have a friend. Or rather, someone who owes me. His house will do until we can travel further. For now, we both need sleep." He held up his hand, ignoring his progeny's protest. "Your health is more of a concern than mine, Pamela. It always has been." He paused, eyes briefly falling to the swell of the female vampire's stomach. "Have you thought of a name?"

If this had been a comedy, Pam would have spit out her water by now. Instead, she eyed her maker with the utmost surprise. "A name?" She inquired, wondering if she had heard him right. "You-you actually think I have given any thought to this-this thing?"

Eric inhaled, his face frighteningly weary. "No," he admitted. "No, I'm sure you haven't but now that we're together, you can start focusing on yourself some more-like you should be." In all honesty, Eric's reasoning for being so interested in the child was for his own progeny's sake. If this disease, that even now he was beginning to regret inflicting upon himself, truly did kill him, Pam needed a reason to want to live. Perhaps it was unconventional-and down right disgusting under the circumstances that it occurred, but if Pam felt the motherly instinct and love for caring for this child-her offspring-than perhaps his death would not be so in vain. That the consequences would be less severe.

"I'm not made to be a mother, Eric," Pam said quietly, staring out of the window as the streetlights blurred past. "That is why I was never one as a human. I ran a prostitution joint, had girls younger than eighteen selling their bodies and then giving me part of the profit. I took care of them but..." She shook her head. "I'd be a shitty mother. I wouldn't wish myself as a guardian to even my worst enemy."

"You took care of those girls, Pam," Eric told her. "Most would have died out on the street if you hadn't done so. Every parent is a fuck up, it's those who admit it who are actually doing their jobs right."

The corners of the progeny's lips curled into a weak smile. "Being philosophical doesn't suit you..." And then there was a pause as if Pam was considering something. "I've...always been...accepting of the name Agatha for a girl. Simple. Not ridiculous like-Sook..." Her voice trailed off. "I don't care how old fashion it is, I'm from the nineteenth century for fuck sakes." Inhaling, she met her maker's gaze. "Erik," she said quietly. "For a boy. With a 'k' so it's not too much like your name...I hate when people name kids after others but...well, I liked Erik before I met you. So don't look at me all sentimental like. This isn't in honor of you or anything..."

But Eric smiled nevertheless, "I'm honored despite," he said, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Pam's.

It was then that there was a sudden jolt and Pam and Eric found themselves thrust forward in their seats. Out of instinct, Eric held out his arm, holding Pam back to keep her from reaching further harm. The vehicle swerve, rubber squealing against pavement before the front of the cab collided with a telephone pole. Out from the cracked window, Eric could clearly see shapes moving quickly towards them. His fangs extended, fingers moving at lightening speed to undo Pam's seat belt. Vampires. Infected ones at that. At least ten-maybe fifteen. Outnumbered, far from being able to defend themselves. But that was no longer his concern. He needed to protect his progeny.

"Pamela," Eric said, the growls of the approaching vampires making his voice almost inaudible. "Run!"


	5. Chapter Four

**Huge thanks to Guest, MistMountainDreamer, AliceInLa-la-Land1215, and Guest for your lovely feedback messages. As requested, here is a longer chapter! ****Now without further ado, here iit is! Please leave a review, anonymous or not, if you have the chance! I really, really appreciate it and it does keep this story going! Also, I am undecisive now as to if I want the baby to be a boy or girl. So if you have an opinion, please let me know in the comments. Your choice could be the ultimate decision!-Jen**

Chapter four:

Pam watched in horror as the cab driver was ripped from the vehicle, a blood curling scream passing through his lips for only a mere second before several of the vampires were on him. It reminded her vaguely of those scenes from National Geographics when a pack of lions would feast on a wounded wildebeest. However, when the initial shock cleared, she realized Eric was still staring at her with such determination and anxiety that for a few moments, she found herself utterly confused.

"Fuck, Pam," he hissed, nudging his progeny back as the leader of the rogue vampire group seemed to finally take notice of them. "Run!"

"No," the female replied sharply. "I won't leave you. Not again. And don't think you can make me. You lost that ability!"

"Dammit," Eric growled. "This is no time to-"

Suddenly, Pam found herself thrust to the ground, an unsuppressed gasp of air rushing to her lungs. Without truly thinking, her arms immediately flew to her stomach, protecting her offspring off of pure instincts, not actual thought. Eric was instantly in front of her, fangs barred, heels pressed against the sides of her shoes as he attempted to shield her from further damage. He did not yet attack, the rational part of him realizing they were crudely outnumbered. Despite this, there was no way in hell he would abandoned his progeny now to save his own skin.

"Identify yourself," the leader demanded, his own sickness reaching up to his jawline in deep, purple veins. "Before I stake both of you in your fucking hearts."

He wasn't a particular tall vampire. Dark matted hair, blood stained lips, dull eyes. Terminal, maybe a few weeks at most left. But Eric knew better than refuse his command. He was in no shape to be snarky and Pam was in no condition to properly defend herself. "Eric Northman," he answered. "And this is my progeny, Pamela Swynford de Beaufort. We mean you no trouble and don't wish to partake in your..." his eyes fell to the mangled body. "Feeding..."

"What's with her," he nodded, eyeing Pam's figure. "She don't look sick like the rest of us."

Before Pam could say something back, Eric nudged her again to hush her. "She is," he explained. "But more so than I. We were attacked by humans. Had the virus directly inserted into her. Causes bloating that way." It was hard to keep the corners of his mouth from twitching into a small smile despite the seriousness of the situation. "I give her days, perhaps hours. We were on our way back to our nest. There are...several of us waiting there. But it seems though you claimed our meal fair and square."

Pam mentally cursed her maker as the leader took a step back as if fearing Pam would simultaneously combust at any second. Giving a kick nod of his head, he urged his members back. "Well," he hissed. "Get on your way then. If you try anything, don't fucking think we won't kill you. The world has changed for vampires. We're in anarchy now."

Eric quietly thanked the vampire before turning to offer Pam a hand. Of course, do to her anger, she rejected it and, after a few moments, managed to push herself up. The feeding had barely continued again before the duo headed off into the wilderness only hours away until sunrise. For the longest time, neither spoke to each other, Eric too focused on finding a safe location out in an area they assumed to be West Virginia. However, after two hours, it was Pam who finally had enough.

"Stop," she said suddenly, watching as Eric halted in his tracks. "I can't go on."

"Why?" The viking inquired, a hint of concern illuminated in his expression. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fucking lugging another body around inside of me," the female growled, motioning to her stomach. "Do you realize how difficult that is? Fuck!" She sighed, sliding down against a tree. "My clothes are ruined, my makeup is smeared, and we're probably going to fucking burn in a few minutes because whatever fucking higher power is up there hates us and wishes to inflict as much shit as it can before we die."

Eric moved to her side, gently resting a hand on her shoulder. "You can rest soon," he promised, his own voice surprisingly reassuring. "I promise. I'm tired too."

Pam swallowed hard at this. Admitting weakness was not something Eric Northman was prone to do. How inconsiderate was she? All she was, was pregnant. Here, her maker, never once complaining, was dying of some painful virus and she had the never to complain. Shaking her head, she rose again, trying to appear confident. "I'm fine," she muttered. "Let's go."

They continued on, Eric's pace slowing to keep up with Pam's as they moved. His eyes fell to her stomach, watching the swell as if he half expected something to happen. According to her, she was six months along. There was no knowing how long a vampire's gestation was. For all he knew, Pam could go into labor at any given moment. Out here, that was the last thing they needed. She needed a doctor and he needed reassurance on his progeny's heath, the hell to his own.

"I can't say that I'm fond of my own name," Eric said after a few moments. "In all honesty, I quite prefer the name Lucas to my own. Or Oliver. Both fine Swedish names. Or Freya or perhaps Fiona for a girl." He shrugged, ignoring his progeny's glare. "Just suggestions. You know, there was once a time where I was expected by my parents to produce offspring. Those names would have suited me properly...if they had an owner."

"So now my choices aren't good enough?" Pam growled, her exhaustion getting the better of her mood. "You're lucky if I don't abandon this thing at the first fire station we see. Or it will be the Anti-Christ and kill us both. At this point, it wouldn't surprise me."

Eric was about to reply when he noted a cave up ahead. He looked to Pam, flashing a wide grin before moving to inspect it. The female vampire followed closely behind, eyeing the dark space warily as she and her maker went deeper into the cavern. Soon, they were far enough in where no light could penetrate. Exhaling, Eric lowered himself down, wincing slightly as his body ached from its overexertion. Motioning to Pam, he watched quietly as his progeny sunk down beside him.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked, eyes fixated on Pam as she lightly touched her stomach. "Are you hurting."

"No," she said, her voice much softer than usual. "No, it's just...it's moving again."

Cautiously, Eric reached over and rested his hand on Pam's stomach. Under his palm, he could feel the infant squirming, almost as if it enjoyed his touch. Pam sighed softly, resting her head against her maker's shoulder as sleep tugged hungrily at her consciousness. "I'm not made to be a mother, Eric." She whispered. "Both of my progenies are dead. I'm a shitty maker and am sure to be a fuck up of a parent. I didn't ask for this. Any of this."

"I know," he soothed. "But we'll figure this out together. We always do, yes?"

But Pam was already lost to the realm of unconsciousness, her body still as that of a corpse. Eric watched her quietly, still feeling the infant moving against his hand. Gingerly, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his progeny's forehead. It had been a long night for both of them. If anyone deserved sleep, it was her. "Good night, Pamela," he murmured, sleep beginning to pull his own self under. "May the night be kind to us both tomorrow." And with that, he fell under.


	6. Chapter Five (Part one)

**I just want to thank everyone who had favorited, reviewed, and alerted this story so far! But as for last chapter, a huge wave of gratitude to MistMountainDreamer, Guest, Guest, Guest, AliceInLa-La-Land1215, guiltypleasure211, and isismama for your lovely feedback messages for last chapter! Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated and I am so thankful for it folks. Really, I am. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Also, this is part one of this chapter. If this gets a few reviews today, I'll finish up part two and post it tonight. Otherwise, I'll update again tomorrow. Sorry to make an incentive, I just need some personal motivation to post twice in one day.  
**

Chapter Five (Part one):

Pam awoke to a crick in her neck that following night. Groaning, she sat up straighter, cursing quietly as she massaged her stiff muscles. Before her miraculous fertility, muscle spasms were a thing of the past. Literally, she hadn't had any sort of pain of that kind after her turning those many decades ago. But now pregnant, it seemed everything was aching. Why people wanted fucking children, she'd never understand. If a human's pregnancy was anything like how hers had been, she actually felt empathetic towards them. Fucking hormones.

"Pam," Eric breathed, his voice frighteningly weak as he exhaled. "Is everything alright?"

Pam looked over at her maker to see that the viking was far paler than he had been the previous day. His eyes were still closed, a ghost expression of silent pain etched across his features as he slowly adjusted his position. The female vampire swallowed hard, trying not to let her tears get the better of her. "I'm fine," she said confidently. "Just looking at that dreadful excuse you currently have for hair. You are in desperate need of highlights, Eric."

Eric chuckled meekly, his hand lightly patting his progeny's knee. "I've missed you, Pamela," he said, finally opening his eyes to reveal the dull, icy blue irises that Pam loved so dearly. "Traveling the world was nothing compared to how it used to be. Remember Morocco?"

"Mm," Pam snorted, rolling her eyes as her lips inadvertently quirked into a small smile. "I told you I could handle myself. Even if that group of vampires did leave...quite a mess on my outfit. Never did get out those blood stains. I hate Africa, Eric. The heat makes my makeup run."

"As I am well aware," he smiled, pushing a lock of Pam's hair behind her ear. "Do you feel well enough to travel?"

"I'm pregnant, Eric, not incapacitated," Pam replied snidely before pausing. "That is, if you feel well enough."

Within a matter of seconds, the maker was standing upright. He smirked lightly, a hand extended towards his progeny. Pam took it, ignoring the dark purple veins that danced towards his fingertips. It was surprisingly cool out as they exited the cave. A mist had formed, causing the woods to look more eerie than they otherwise would. With Louisiana towards the southwest, they were looking at maybe five or six days of walking-that was, if they kept up the past. Pam was terribly thirsty, her last feeding being at least four days ago. The child within her squirmed, hungry too. And briefly, though the progeny tried to distance her thoughts from it, she pitied the being inside of her.

"Are you sure you're alright, Pam?" Eric inquired as he noted his progeny trudging a few steps behind. "We could stop and rest."

"I'm fine," she replied irritably. "Just fucking thirsty. I hate this damn disease going around. I haven't had anything since Russia."

She could hear Eric inhale heavily through his nose. Not in annoyance, but in sympathy. She wasn't sure when the last time he fed was. Sure, he had those women surrounding him, but when she had entered, he had been refusing to feed. For how long, she didn't know and wasn't sure if she even wanted to. The night grew warmer as the day began to approach, the progeny assuming maybe five or six hours until dawn. She hadn't felt the infant move for awhile-probably fell asleep due to all of this walking. However, as she and Eric approached what appeared to be a break in the forest, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

A deer, a yearling at most, stood in the opening feasting pleasantly on the grass that lay before it. It was fat, obviously well fed, and for the first time in her many years of life, Pam felt hunger for it. Vampires did not drink animal blood, contrary to that fucking Twilight Saga. And as Pam watched it, the burning in the back of her throat grew nearly unbearable. Eric seemed to take notice of his progeny's interest.

"Pam," he warned. "Don't-"

But it was too late. In a matter of seconds, the female vampire had the deer pressed into the firm ground. The animal hadn't even a moment to bellow before Pam's fangs sunk into its neck. Eric watched in horror for a few moments as his progeny began to drain the animal. Then, when realization finally hit him, he sprinted forward and yanked the woman back as gently as one could forcefully do so. Pam fell against his knees, her body giving way into his hold as she began to gag violently, retching up dark red liquid. So that's why vampires didn't drink animal blood. It was as good as fucking poison.

"Pam," Eric said softly as his progeny pushed away. "Pamela."

"Don't!" Pam growled, tears streaming down her face. "Don't fucking touch me."

She knelt in the dirt on her hands and knees, vomiting up what little she had taken from the now dead animal. Christ how she felt sick. The baby squirmed violently, almost as if it too was suffering from its mother's poor actions. Gingerly, Eric rested a hand on his progeny's back, moving to pull her hair back as her stomach emptied the remaining contents of her feeding.

"I hate this," she sniffed, leaning into her maker's touch. "Eric, I fucking hate this! I'm done. I'm just..." She sniffed, wiping away at her mouth and eyes. Everything burned, her stomach still curdling. "I just want things to return to how they were. This fucking sucks!"

"I know," her maker soothed.

"I hate this," she muttered. "I hate being so fucking weak. This isn't like me. I feel like a fucking damsel in distress and look at you! You're fucking dying and you're holding it together better than I am! What am I going to do when you're gone, Eric? I can't live without you! Forget taking care of me and this fucking creature I'm pregnant with, let's find a cure for you! I can't...I can't lose you, Eric!"

"I'm not going to die, Pam," Eric said, trying to hide the uncertainty in his own tone. "And you're my progeny, it's my job to protect you."

"Was," Pam said coldly. "That ended when you released me."

Eric seemed to cringe at his progeny's statement and suddenly, a wave of guilt came over Pam. But at the moment, she was too upset to take back her words. Shaking her head, she edged away from Eric, standing up slowly. "We should keep moving," she said quietly. "I-"

But Pam was quickly silenced as an all too familiar figure stepped forward from the opposite side of the clearing. The woman's eyes were bright, hungry as both Pam and Eric felt themselves. As the moonlight illuminated her figure, both vampires eyed her with the utmost shock and disbelief. She stepped forward, hair hanging in her face as she slowly approached the duo.

"Found you."

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter Five (Part two)

**A huge wave of gratitude to Guest, MistMountainDreamer, Guest, Guest, Guest, guiltypleasure211, and blumoone for your lovely feedback messages for last chapter! Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated and I am so thankful for it folks. Really, I am. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Also, a few things. Sorry the chapters have been so short. Again, I'm really busy with school but I want to get something up for you guys at least once a day or every other day. Number two, after finding out who this mysterious person was, should I or should I not let her live? I'm seriously debating the poor girl's life. And three, next chapter will be much longer as I have some Paric angst I want to write!  
**

Chapter Five (Part two):

_"Found you."_

The feeling had been nothing more than a light pressure in the back of her mind for the first six months. Willa Burrell had pushed it aside as nothing more than something that all vampires had to deal with. She didn't even bother to ask Tara, who mostly was too concerned in wondering when Pam's return would occur. However, not long after being evicted from the pastor's house, she felt it grow stronger.

It ached now, tugging at every neuron in her mind. She could sense him now. Her maker. Eric. Wherever he was, he was much closer than he had been in a long time. With no where else to go and no one left to turn to, she began to follow the tug on a whim. Allowing it to guide her for however many miles she traveled until that fateful moment that brought her to the woods. She stared, dumbfounded as Eric and Pam both watched her in the same complete surprise. Her throat burned, body aching from lack of sleep, but she had found them.

"Willa," Eric said, his voice holding no joy. "What are you doing here? Why are you so far from home?"

"I-I could feel you," she whispered, walking closer. "I can't explain it, but I suddenly knew how to find you. I had no where else to go. Tara's," she stopped when she watched Pam visibly stiffen. "I was alone. I didn't know what else to do but when I felt you...I knew-I knew that I didn't have to be alone anymore." She met Eric's unmoving gaze. "Please," she begged. "Please don't send me away."

"Willa, it is not safe out here," Eric continued, holding out his hand as Pam stepped towards her sister. "You should return back to Bon Temps. Find Sookie. She and I might not be on the best of terms, but she'll take care of you."

The girl shook her head, a humorless laugh escaping from her parted lips. "They're all gone," she whispered. "I don't know where to, but the whole town has gone crazy. There was this barbecue and we were all attacked. These vampires, they were sick-like, real sick. It was like something had gotten into their brains and they lost whatever humanity was left."

Eric looked to his first progeny, eyeing her quietly before turning back to Willa. "What about the other towns," he inquired. "Did you see Fangtasia's condition before you came?" Willa shook her head, moving closer. It was at that moment that she caught site of the dark veins climbing up like ivy on her maker's neck. She cringed back, unintentionally, and let out a soft gasp. "Your..." She breathed, swallowing hard as she finally noted her maker's condition. "Your..."

"Sick," Pam finished for her, a hand resting on her hip. "Yeah, he's got the virus. And I'm pregnant, no thanks to your father and his damn-"

"Pamela," Eric warned, eyeing his eldest progeny with a slight look of disdain. "Don't start."

"I'm not a fucking child, Eric," she hissed. "And neither is Willa. You don't have to speak to us like we're fucking siblings bickering over a barbie doll. I'm fucking allowed to get mad at her because it was her own flesh and blood that did this to me. That," he voice grew softer. "That did this to you..."

"The last thing any of us needs is to become enemies with one another," Eric said, stepping towards the distraught Willa. "This world is fucked as it is. All we have left in it is each other."

Pam wanted to say something about how fucking ridiculous Eric was being with his sentimental spat, but she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty when she noted how upset Willa looked. Exhaling, she met her sister's gaze, ignoring the tears that welded up in the younger vampire's eyes. If it wasn't for this fucking baby, her hormones wouldn't have permitted her to feel this guilt. Yet, as she felt the child squirm within her, she sighed again softly and began to speak.

"Pam," Willa said softly. "I am so sorry. I-I didn't know-"

"It's fine," Pam said bluntly, holding up her hand. "It's not...your fault. I just needed someone to blame and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

The corners of the younger vampire's lips upturned into a small smile. "I'm glad both of you are here," she admitted. "I was beginning to worry something had happened to you. Like, you'd gone after Sarah Newlin and she staked you or something. I mean, I would have felt it I-" But she was immediately silenced when Eric shot forward and gripped her shoulders.

"What did you say?" He asked, his tone frighteningly cold. "Willa," he shook her. "What did you say?"

"I thought something had happened to you?" Spluttered the young vampire.

"After that!"

"Sarah Newlin?"

"Jason killed her," Eric muttered, meeting his progeny's eyes. "We all saw him drag her fucking little cunt of an ass off and-"

Willa shook her head violently. "No," she admitted. "No, he didn't. He didn't kill Sarah Newlin. I-I thought that was why you and Pam disappeared in the first place. To take her out."

Eric released Willa as he took a step back, his face void of any emotions. "Well," he said quietly. "Let's go find her, shall we?"


	8. Chapter Six

**A huge wave of gratitude to Guest, guiltypleasure211, Guest, Guest, AVikingandhisHeartbrokenQueen, MistMountainDreamer, AliceInLa-La-Land1215, Firefly-class, and Guest for your lovely feedback messages left for the last chapter! Seriously folks, it means a lot to know your thoughts! Now without further ado, here is the next chapter!  
**

Chapter Six:

"You're not coming."

Pam stared at her maker exasperated as Eric stood his ground firmly. The viking's lips formed a thin line as his progeny began to pace. Willa, standing far off to the side, watched her family in great curiosity. She never did understand the connection between the two, especially since the bond between Pam and Eric was broken. And though she did care for Eric, it was certainly not as deep as what Pam felt for their maker. She didn't envy any of this. On the contrary, she was glad for her sister's adoration towards their father-figure, even if it did lead to some unpleasant confrontations.

"Why the fuck not, of course I'm going," Pam spat. "You're not fucking going alone, Eric!"

"No you aren't and yes I will," Eric replied calmly, his voice even as he spoke. "You will go back to Shreveport with Willa and find Dr. Ludwig. I won't have you going into danger. Not in your condition."

"That's not your decision!" Pam growled. "I don't care if I am paralyzed with half my head missing! There is no way in hell I am letting you go find that bitch without me. We're a team, Eric. It's been that way for a fucking century!"

"This isn't just about you anymore, Pamela," Eric said, his voice beginning to raise. "You have a child to think about!"

"I don't care about this thing," Pam hissed, motioning to her stomach. "It's just been an inconvenience! All it does is feed off of what I drink, kick me into the late hours of the morning, and ruin my fucking makeup because I can't help but cry sometimes! I don't care! I am coming with you whether you fucking like it or not! I-"

Pam was silenced suddenly, her mouth pressing together far tighter than what Eric could perceive to be possible. Suddenly, the annoyance and aggravation fell from the maker's face as he stepped forward. If it was possible, Pam appeared far paler than she ever had before. Her arms wound around her stomach, her expression twisting into one of pain as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Pam?!" Eric whispered, moving to grab his progeny as she began to sink to her knees. "Pam! What's wrong?! Where does it hurt?"

She was panting now, forehead pressed against her maker's shoulder. Willa watched in horror, really unsure what to do. It was a long while before her sister seemed to relax her stiff position, eyes fearful as she looked up to meet Eric's worried expression. "Hurts," she panted, clutching her abdomen. "I don't know what the fuck just happened, but-" She was cut off again, the pain returning. It didn't feel normal. It wasn't normal. Something wasn't right. "Eric!"

"It's going to be alright, Pam," soothed the maker, his head turning around wildly to meet Willa. "Go," he commanded. "I need you to find and glamour a doctor. I don't fucking care who and from where, but there is no time. Do you understand me, Willa?"

"What the fuck is a human doctor going to know about vampire pregnancy?" Pam said through labored breaths before squeezing her eyes shut and moaning.

"Willa," Eric shouted. "Go!"

* * *

Doctor Senate had just gotten off from a long shift at Memorial Hospital when Willa approached her. She hadn't even time to react before her brain was no longer in her control. Quietly, she led Willa back into the hospital, instructing her in a monotone to grab the transportable sonogram machine that the hospital just received as a donation from a nearby medical clinic. She found her stethoscope, hooking it around her neck before the female vampire lifted her up, sonogram hugged protectively in her arms, and began to run where she did not know.

Eric had moved Pam when his progeny's pain seemed to simmer down enough for her to allow him to carry her. They found an old hunting shack, most likely abandoned from long ago, and went inside. Pam didn't protest when Eric propped her up against the wall, allowing her to take his hand as another strange pain overtook her body. Sharp, uneven, like someone kept driving a knife into her pelvic region. She didn't speak, whimpering as the agony subsided. She hated feeling this weak, but the pain was too much for her to really care at this moment.

"It will be alright, Pam," Eric soothed, pushing a lock of her hair aside. "I promise, we'll figure out what's going on."

"Don't you get it?" Pam inhaled sharply, tears forming in her eyes. "I wished it dead and now it's happening. I killed it, Eric. I told you I'm not fit-" Another wave of pain silenced her words and she leaned into Eric, choking back a sob. "Fuck!"

It was then that the door swung open and Willa entered in with Dr. Senate. "I found someone," she said quickly, setting down the doctor as the woman moved stiffly to Pam's side. "She's not exactly an obstetrician, but she knows about babies well enough. I had her bring things. Is Pam going to be okay?"

Eric didn't answer Willa as he moved slightly over to allow the doctor to have access to Pam. Methodically, the woman pulled up the vampire's shirt-ignoring Pam's protest-and began to tinker with the sonogram machine. Slowly, she rolled the device over Pam's stomach, watching the screen carefully as the silhouette of small figure appeared. All three vampires eyed the picture in awe, none of them able to speak as the doctor continued to work under her trance.

"She's fine," the doctor said after a moment. "You must have had a stressful episode. You must be careful, everything you do affects your child. Her heart rate is high, but it appears to be lowering. I suggest bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy. Nine months is not a time to be acting up."

Pam might have interjected that she was only six months along, but the mention of the word 'her' had her completely caught off guard. She looked to Eric, swallowing hard as a strange sensation bubbled inside of her chest. "Her," she managed to choke out. "It's a girl?"

The doctor nodded her head slowly, still very much heavy under her trance. "Yes," the doctor replied. "Definitely a girl. I'm sorry, did you want to be surprised-"

"No," Pam said shaking her head, still staring at the screen in awe. "No, no it's fine."

Eric too continued to watch the screen, his eyes following the infant as she kicked her small legs. She was magnificent. So small and yet, so strong. For some reason, he felt as if he could see himself in her. Though yet to be born into this world, he felt a swell of pride. She was his. Why he felt so attached to her, he was not sure. Like a father seeing his child for the first time. That was exactly how he felt eyeing Pam's daughter. _Pam's daughter_. The words felt foreign in his mind, and yet were beginning to sound very right.

"So Pamela is okay?" He asked, gazing at Pam as he spoke.

"Yes," said the doctor. "But she needs to be kept on bed rest," and then to herself. "I didn't know the vampires could get pregnant..."

"And you won't remember it," Eric said firmly. "Willa, we no longer require her services. Return her to location and make her believe she had worked late."

Willa nodded, allowing the doctor to pack up her equipment-much to Pam's surprising dismay-before whisking her away. Eric watched quietly, his hand resting on Pam's stomach gently as he felt the infant squirm underneath his palm. A sense of relief came across him that both his progeny and the child would be fine. After a long moment, he turned to Pam, a look of relaxation in his expression.

"That gave me quite a scare," Eric said gently, fingers gently tracing his progeny's stomach. "I thought that something..."

"I know," Pam said quietly. "Me too." She exhaled, eyeing her stomach quietly for a moment before speaking. "She said a girl, Eric. A girl."

"Are you happy?"

Pam shrugged, looking down at her swollen abdomen. "I don't know," she said. "I'm not...upset... I feel numb."

"You had a rough night," Eric said gently. "That's probably why-"

"No," Pam said shaking her head. "No, it's not that it's..." She swallowed hard, finally placing a hand over her stomach. "I finally realize that I'm going to be a mother." And for the first time, both fear and an odd sense of accomplishment filled the progeny's tone. "I'm going to be a mother."


	9. Chapter Seven

**PLEASE READ: I seriously cannot thank you all enough for the amount of support this story is receiving. You are the reason it is update nearly every day. Whether it's a follow or a review, I cannot explain enough how much it helps my mind continue this story. Seriously, without your reviews, this would not get updated as frequently (I'm sort of self conscious when I write, I need to work on that). But anyway, a huge wave of thanks to guiltypleasure211, Guest, Guest, MistMountainDreamer, Guest, Guest, Guest, and OPositive Ninja! OH! Also, I have been asked whose the father. If you would like it to be Eric and don't think it would be cliche (I could easily create a reason how his DNA was collected at "Vamp Camp") please say so in a review. I've been seriously debating this one. Also, if these gets a few reviews (like maybe seven or eight) I'll update again tonight since tomorrow I may not have time as I have to go to the hospital. If not, I'll update Wednesday most likely. Also debating about Paric sex next chapter so if you're okay with that, please let me know that as well! ****Now without further ado, here is the next chapter! Longest one yet, actually! (Also for the sake of this story, humans can spread Hep V to vampires, but vampires can't catch it from other vampires...)**

Chapter Seven:

_It had been the first time in her vampire existence that Pam had felt legitimate fear. The moment the silver needle pierced her neck and an unsettling unconsciousness pulled her under, she knew she was in true danger. When she finally awoke, her legs were spread wide, something cold and burning forcing her womanhood to be opened like a present on Christmas Day. The nurses and doctors worked without a single consideration to her comfort or inquiries. Prodding. Poking. Squeezing. Stretching. It was humiliating. Terrifying. And hours seemed to pass before whatever they had done was finally complete. _

_The ache in her lower half lasted for days. She lay in her cell, somewhat pleased that at least her solitary confinement left her alone. She felt nauseated, the thought of drinking even the smallest amount of blood causing bile to rise in her throat. She curled around herself, trying her best to ignore the cramps and muscle spasms that center from her womb. She wasn't sure what they did or what they had wanted to do. But the moment she faced Eric in the cell, hearing the governor's snide remarks, she realized at once what their plan was. And that in itself made her insides curl in a sickening realization. _

_"What have you done to her," she could hear Eric ask. _

_"Consider this a reparation for what you did to my daughter, Mr. Northman," the governor replied. "And may this cause you as much pain as you caused me."_

"Pam."

Immediately, the progeny was pulled from her slumber by the sound of a train whistle. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times as she tried to recall exactly where they were. From where she leaned against Eric, she eyed the outside window with the utmost curiosity. Since when had they boarded a fucking train? Why didn't she remember any of that?

"Jackson, Mississippi," Eric answered, combing his fingers through the tangled mess of Pam's hair. "Willa got us tickets. We thought it best to try traveling by vehicle instead of walking. You've been asleep for a good four hours. How are you feeling?"

"Fucking confused," the progeny admitted, frowning as she sat up. "Why the hell didn't you wake me? You aren't exactly in the best of shape to have carried me. Tell me you didn't."

"Willa helped," Eric admitted, his voice surprisingly sheepish. "And I fed a little before we boarded. I assure you, Pamela, I'm feeling much better. Now you on the other hand..."

"I'm fine," she snapped, her own stomach growling. "Just pissed. Why the fuck are we going to Mississippi? Eric, I hate Jackson. The people are more southern there than they are in Louisiana. At least it isn't fucking Alabama but still, Mississippi, Eric?"

"It was the furthest we could get before the sun rose," explained the maker. "We'll travel to Bon Temps tonight. Right now, you're my biggest concern. The doctor said you were an equivalent to nine months. I don't want Agatha to be born in a ditch, Pamela. We are going to need as much help and protection as we can get. Especially since it was recommended you go on bed rest."

"So now she has a name," Pam hissed. "I thought you didn't like Agatha."

"It's grown on me," he admitted. "Anyway, that is beside the point. While I go hunt down Sarah Newlin, you and Willa will stay with Sookie. Of course, she isn't aware of this yet, but the room she has in her basement that I had constructed will offer you both protection. And when the time is right, I think it would be safest if you were to have the child there too."

"What the actual fuck?" Pam said, looking far more alert than she actually felt. "You can't be serious! Eric, I am not going anywhere near fucking Sookie and I sure as hell am not letting you leave me once again! Not now, not ever. I have had enough shit to deal with these past few months and I will not force myself into more!"

In truth, there was another reason Pam had no desire to go anywhere near Sookie. Jealousy. She still remembered clear enough how the viking had strong feelings for the damn Tinkerbelle. The last thing she needed was for the flame to rekindle and lose Eric in a way she could never get him back. It had almost happened with Sylvie and she sure as hell wasn't about to allow it to happen again with Sookie. She loved Eric, sometimes more than she felt he did.

"I hate Sookie," Pam grumbled as the train drew to a halt. "I'm not staying with her."

"Yes, you are," Eric said, offering a hand to help her stand-which was rejected. "I won't have you in any danger, Pam, and Sookie can offer the protection that I cannot. You'll be safe with her, you and Willa both. This is my mission alone and I will not put you in danger again. Especially since there is another life involved."

Pam didn't even look at Eric as they, along with Willa who had been silent for the entirety of the conversation, got off the train. Agatha-damn, now she even referred to it by name-kept pressing against her insides as they walked in search of a proper hotel. Even though she despised Sookie and did not dare wish to leave her maker for one moment, deep down in her mind, she could not help but think about the baby. It really wasn't her life anymore. She couldn't be reckless. She was no longer alone. She had this thing to think about. This child. _Her baby_. And as much as she both hated and feared the idea, she knew that when the time came, she'd do whatever it took to protect her.

"I wish things weren't so bad," Willa said as they found a cheap motel that lacked many windows. "I'd throw you a baby shower."

"Shut the fuck up," Pam said quietly. "Before I stake you."

"I wasn't mocking," Willa said quickly, fear in her voice. "I am being serious. I always wanted a niece! And you're like my sister so...I was trying to be nice, okay?"

Pam was in no mood to apologize as she watched Eric take the key from the foreign attendant. Thankfully, he didn't seem to understand enough English to realize they were vampires. A windowless room would protect them until nightfall and Pam wasn't about to complain about having another chance to sleep. She was, however, thirsty, but she knew Eric would not allow her to drink from just any stranger. Her meal would have to wait. For all she knew, she would be "blessed" with having to drink from Sookie. What a fucking joy that would be.

They walked in silence to the floor where their room was located. Willa seemed more than content with taking the couch, the young vampire falling asleep almost instantly when she sat down. Eric on the other hand circled the room, motioning for Pam to relax on the bed before he pulled up an old wooden chair from behind the desk. Pam eyed him with a look of distaste, rolling her eyes as she shook her head.

"You take the bed," she muttered. "You need it more than I do."

"Vampires aren't as concerned with comfort," he smirked. "You know that."

"Which is why you should take the bed," countered Pam. "I like chairs."

Eric exhaled, shaking his head, "You haven't been yourself since you've woken up," he commented. "You've been much more-"

"Rude? Like I normally am?" Pam growled, folding her arms. "Probably because I have a fucking baby kicking every inch of me at any given moment. Until you understand, which you won't ever, you can't-"

"This is about Sookie isn't it," Eric said gently, causing Pam to stiffen at the mention. "Pam, I know she and I had something, but I swear to you, my feelings for her are only that. Feelings. My heart belongs to someone else and it always has. You mean more to me than any person or vampire would and ever will."

"You say that now," Pam whispered, her voice cracking much to her own surprise. "But the moment you see her, smell her, you know deep down your affection for her will rise again. I've seen it happen, Eric. You know how fucking painful it is to watch-"

"It won't," Eric said. "I promise-"

"Don't interrupt me!" Pam spat, tears forming into her eyes. "I'm nothing like Sookie, I get that. Or even fucking Sylvie. I'm just your damn progeny you're forced to love because it's in our fucking blood. Well, Eric, you don't have to worry anymore. You released me, remember? You aren't required to-"

Without warning, Eric's mouth was on hers, moving fiercely and yet, with much care. Pam was rigid for a few seconds, her body stiff as Eric's arms wrapped tenderly around her, pulling her close so that her stomach was pressed to his. She began to move her lips in unison, melting into the kiss. It had been so long. So fucking long since they had kissed and yet, it still felt as incredible as it had those many decades ago back in her Brothel where they had first met.

When they finally broke apart, Pam's eyes locked onto those belonging to her maker. The corners of her mouth twisted into a small smile, her breathing surprisingly ragged as she refused to pull an inch away from her lover. The baby squirmed, but it was far more gentle than she had been in a long time. Almost as if she were finally going to sleep. This pleased the progeny, she really did not wish for her to be awake for what she hoped followed next.

"I love you, Pamela," Eric murmured, his voice husky as he held the woman's face in his large, calloused hands. "More than you'll ever know."

"Then prove it," replied the progeny. "I want you to show me how much you do."

Eric smirked, then, without warning, Pam found herself spread eagle on the bed, her clothes cast aside in a surprisingly neat pile as her maker stood over her. The maker leaned in close, his lips pressing against the hollow of his progeny's ear. He whispered gently, causing shivers to run down the back of the female's spine in a tingling pleasure.

"Gladly."


	10. Chapter Eight

**Huge thanks to guiltypleasure211, Guest, MistMountainDreamer, Guest, Guest, Guest, Marcy Northman, Guest, nanarosedarkness, and Guest for their lovely reviews left for the previous chapter! Seriously guys, I was so excited when I woke up this morning and read everyone's supportive messages! Now, without further ado, the next chapter! (Also, will admit, this is my first time writing anything like this so please be kind *insert laugh out loud here*)**

Chapter Eight:

It was far more gentle than any sort of love making Pam had ever experienced before. She wouldn't even refer to it as "fucking", that choice in vocabulary seemed to crude for this. She lay still on the bed, head tilted just slightly back as Eric's fingers gently brushed the sensitive buds on her breasts. He moved almost cautiously, twisting with callous fingers as a breathy moan escaped from his progeny's mouth. He needn't be so gentle, at least that was the female's thought, but something about this seemed far too sentimental to chide her lover about his questionable skills.

Fingers were soon replaced by a mouth, Eric's tongue cold as they circled the perked right nipple, lapping almost painfully slow. Pam squirmed, muttering quietly about her hatred of foreplay as her womanhood grew increasingly wet. At first, this sensation caught her off guard. Vampires weren't usually able to secrete any sort of fluids but suddenly, here in this room with her maker, she felt almost human. Her back arched slightly, a heavy swallow sounding from her as the viking moved from one breast from the other, his free hand massaging the one he just left as he captured the other with his mouth. _Fuck_.

"Let me," Eric murmured against her flesh when Pam struggled against him. "Let me."

It soon came to Pam's attention that this was not a two party act but rather one. Eric's goal was not to get himself all worked up and hard, but rather bring as much pleasure to his progeny as possible. He began to move down, placing light kisses in a trail down her chest. He took a moment, hovering over the swell of her stomach as he littered that with far more many brief touches from his lips than any other part. Then slowly, he moved down, his mouth purposely missing her intended goal as he pressed his lips to her inner thigh, sucking gently as Pam swore softly. _Fucking foreplay_.

Pam tried not to think about Willa, who still sat fast asleep on the opposite side of the room, as Eric began to move towards her center. She stiffened, hissing softly as his mouth finally made contact with her wetted lips. His tongue darted out, tip barely penetrating as his nose nuzzled the sensitive flesh of her person. This wasn't the hot and heavy sex she was used to, where mostly they fought and argued for dominance instead of Pam laying submissive. No, Eric had complete and utter control. He didn't speak much, didn't make her 'beg' for anything. No, this wasn't fucking. Or kinky. Or any other sort of what she normally found arousing. No, this was Eric proving how much he loved her.

When he finally replaced his mouth with the tip of his cock, his eyes briefly met those of his progeny. Lust and concern hazed in the blue orbs as he inhaled softly. "If I hurt you or make you uncomfortable, you let me know." Pam rolled her eyes, about to object and inform him that, again, in her past life she was a prostitute and that this wasn't her first time, but the look of seriousness in her lover's eyes told her otherwise. She only managed a nod before Eric plunged in, his regard for her briefly disappearing for the first few thrust before he came back to reality.

Hepatitis V was not spread vampire to vampire, but merely human to vampire. At least, that is what Pam remembered vaguely from the several news reports about it. But despite Eric's weakened state, he moved fluently against his progeny's body. Pam's fingers dug into the bed sheets as her lower half moved to thrust in unison with that of her maker. Eric held her hips tightly, face surprisingly concentrated as he moved against her, going deeper with each thrust. Pam whined softly when he finally found the bud, her body shocking much more sensitive since she became pregnant.

"Eric..." she moaned softly, her eyes fluttering shut as she attempted to keep up with the quickening pace of her lover. Her body was on edge, every nerve fiber in her body standing at attention. It was a state of blissfulness that she had never experienced and was quite sure, once this was all over, she never would again.

When she finally came, it wasn't as loud and over the top as the climax of the sex was between her and Eric. No, her body finally just gave into the pent up release, the waves of pleasure cushioning her instead of merely rolling her over as she leaned into her maker's touch. Eric came a few moments later, pulling out from Pam-much to her dismay-as his cum spilled effortlessly from his tip, spilling over both his and his lover's chest. But Pam didn't mind at all. There were such things as showers and taking one with Eric was really the least of her problems.

Eric smiled softly when they both reclined back on the bed, Pam's head resting on his chest as his fingers played with the loose strands of her hair. Absently, Pam traced the growing dark veins of his arm, trying not to notice how the branches were slowly making their way up to Eric's jawline. The baby wasn't moving, most likely asleep from her mother's movements. Pam remembered vaguely reading somewhere once that sex "rocked" fetuses to sleep, but that thought seemed too awkward to really think about right now.

"Sookie could never replace my affection for you," Eric murmured, fingers playing with a loose strand of Pam's hair. "I hope you realize that now. What Sookie and I had as well as Sylvie, was romantic love. Quick, passionate, but dies down within time. What we have, Pamela, is what the Romans referred to as 'agape' or unconditional love. No matter the circumstance or situation, I will always love you. Always."

"Mm," Pam exhaled, feeling pleasantly lazy. "The way your speaking sounds like how Bill Compton tries to avenge his humanity in his latest book of him claiming not to be an ass."

Eric eyed his progeny with mock surprise, "Billy wrote a book?" he mused. "Was it any good?"

"Didn't read it," admitted his progeny as she curled closer. "Just heard excerpts on the television. It sounds like something that belongs on the fucking Oprah show."

"Hm," Eric hummed, continuing to run his fingers through Pam's hair. "Perhaps one day I'll have to take a peek at it, if for no other reason than to insult Compton with it. He never was the writer, his letters to me when I was sheriff were sub par if anything." He paused, eyes falling to Pam's stomach. Gently, he placed his hand over her belly button, smiling softly as he felt the infant kick. "Maybe it would suit as a lullaby bedtime story for her," he murmured. "I'm sure it has the power to put someone to sleep." There was a moment of pause before he continued. "Did you know the Swedish version of Agatha is Agda?"

"Jesus Fucking Christ, Eric," Pam groaned. "Are you changing her name again?"

"It's just a thought," mused the vampire as he pressed his face into his progeny's head. "We haven't even picked out a middle name yet."

"We," Pam said tiredly. "As if you really get any say in this."

"You already have let me, yes?" retorted the maker with a snide grin. "I'm sure you don't mind the assistance."

Pam was about to reply when without warning, Eric's cell sounded from the bedside table. Groaning to ignore it, Pam watched in annoyance as Eric leaned away to retrieve the device from its spot on the table. Flipping it open, his eyes began to scan whatever message was written on its screen. Slowly, the corners of his mouth began to twitch into a small frown, a look of anger that slightly frightened Pam flashing across his features. In a flash, he responded, typing vigorously before locking his device.

"What's wrong," Pam said worriedly as Eric pulled away, going to retrieve his own clothes from the floor. "Eric."

"Get Willa up," the maker said sternly, not making eye contact with his progeny.

"Why?" Pam said, sitting up in alarm. "Eric, what the fuck is going on?"

Then came the words that sent a chill down the female's spine, the last thing she had been expecting on such a night as this one.

"Fangtasia is going to be under attack."


	11. Chapter Nine

**Sorry for the delay, folks! I promise I haven't forgotten about this story! Huge thanks to MistMountainDreamer, Guest, Guest, Guest, Firefly-class, guiltypleasure211, Guest, Guest, and isismama for your lovely messages left for the last chapter! I really appreciate all of the support this story has received so far! Now, without further ado, here is the next chapter! Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated!-Jen**

Chapter Nine:

"Oh a party, isn't this fucking fantastic?"

It was clear to all that were present that Pam's mood was far worse than usual. The entire journey to Louisiana had left her sleepless and as a result, everyone and everything within a proximate ten mile radius was to blame-in her opinion at least. The baby seemed to squirm relentlessly, obviously not suffering from her mother's extreme exhaustion. As the trio approached the brightly lit home of Sookie Stackhouse, weaving in and out of the various cars that sat out front, Pam's mood only seemed to decrease by the second. Eric watched her quietly out of the corner of his eye, knowing what he had to say in just a few minutes was certain to set her off for-at least from his count-the fifth time tonight.

"It will be empty soon," Eric promised as they moved up the small flight of steps to the porch. "Then you are more than welcome to sleep if you desire."

Pam scoffed, rolling her eyes as Willa knocked on Sookie's door. "I'm coming with you," she said firmly. "I may fucking hate Shreveport, but Fangtasia has been my home for several decades. I've got stuff in there I don't want ruined. Expensive lingerie. I swear to God, if someone fucking ruined my pairs of silk underwear I'll..."

But the door to the Stackhouse residence opened before the vampire could finish. Bill Compton stood behind the threshold, his face expressionless as he and Eric locked eyes. Pam ignored the snide remark said by her maker as she pressed a hand to the small of her back. Her muscles ached, an odd sensation seeming to stem from right underneath her belly button. It wasn't anything particularly too painful, just somewhat uncomfortable. As the progeny pondered this, she seemed unaware as Sookie stepped beside the Confederate vampire and immediately offered access to the three outside vampires.

"Pamela," Eric said, when he noted the other woman was not moving. "Pam, are you coming?"

When Pam finally snapped back into reality, she was greeted by the concerned expression masked on Eric's face as he watched her. Rolling her eyes, she pushed past her maker, entering Sookie's house without a word to the fairy. She really didn't want to be here right now. Why they couldn't just go to fucking Shreveport themselves and deal with this, she would never know. Eric seemed too keen on help these days and Pam wasn't a fan of it one bit.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked quietly as they made their way into the sitting room. "You don't look well."

"I'm fine," Pam replied bluntly. "Just worry about yourself, alright? You're far worse off than I am."

She took a seat on the couch, a little annoyed when it was Willa who joined her. Sookie's eyes followed her as well, staring a few seconds too long at her lower abdomen before she turned to speak to Eric. A flare of jealousy burned in the pit of Pam's chest as she watched the blonde's arms wrap around Eric in what really was nothing more than a friendly right now, there was no one else on Earth that Pam despised-besides Sarah Newlin-more than Sookie. The discomfort from her center seemed to grow a little more, the feeling becoming more painful than unpleasant. But the progeny was too concerned with other things than to pay attention to it. In her mind, it was nothing more than the stress of the journey over. Until all of this shit was said and done, she would leave it at that too if anyone asked.

"I have a room downstairs," Sookie offered, finally addressing Pam. Her voice was kind, not holding any sort of resentment at all. God how Pam fucking hated her. "I could bring some blankets down too if you'd be more comfortable."

"I'm _fine_," Pam growled. "Besides, I'm going with you to Fangtasia. I can't exactly sleep when my business is being fucked over by a bunch of..." her voice trailed off, the thought of Eric's own sickness coming to her mind. "...a bunch of stupid, inconsiderate vampires."

"Pamela," Eric said gently. "You aren't in any condition to fight."

"Well have you looked in a mirror lately, Eric," retorted the progeny. "You aren't exactly in the fittest of shapes either."

She hadn't meant to be so cold to her maker. Eric was only concerned about her health after all. But right now, she was more worried about his. She didn't want the viking going into some fucking solo mission that would get him staked. If anything, she needed to be there to make sure he stayed out of harm's way. Pam couldn't afford to let anything happen to the other vampire. Even if it meant putting her own life at risk.

Pam turned away from Eric and looked out towards the window. It was near eight at night, most vampires choosing to wake up around nine or possibly even ten. If they were going to defeat this nest, they had better leave now while many were still unconscious. According to Eric, they were greatly outnumbered as it was. The less they had to fight, the better the outcome was sure to be. Inhaling, Pam ignored the odd pressure against her pelvic region as she turned back to her maker and the telepath. Christ, she really wasn't feeling up to this. But, of course, stubborn as she was, there was no way in hell she planned to admit this to Eric.

"We should go," she said, watching as Bill and a few others she recognized from various occasions entered the room. "Before they-"

The pain was low, almost deep as it spread from the core of Pam's groin region up her spine. Her fingers instinctively dug into the fabric of the couch, a hiss of discomfort slipping unsuppressed from her mouth. She hadn't even noticed Eric kneel in front of her until the wave finally disappeared, leaving her in a numb sense of relief as whatever just occurred finally died down.

"Pam?" Eric asked worriedly, reaching forward to take his progeny's face in his hands. "Pam, can you hear me?"

Instead of muttering some rude remark, Pam merely nodded her head in response. Her stomach churned, muscles aching as she met the worried eyes of her maker. She really shouldn't be going to Fangtasia, even that was becoming clear to the progeny. When he gaze finally broke away from the viking, she noted that everyone else in the room was watching her with the same mixed expression of confusion and uncertainty. Embarrassment and annoyance swirled in Pam's mind as she cringed back from her maker.

"Just tired," she said, trying to bring some confidence in her tone. "It's been forever since I've fucking slept."

But even Pam knew that Eric realized she was lying. The doctor-whatever the hell her name was-had warned Pam was close to giving birth. Was it possible that these were the early signs of labor? A sense of fear came across the progeny as she met her maker's eyes once again. Finally admitting to herself that perhaps being stubborn was not the best idea right now, she looked to Eric in defeat.

"I'll stay," she said quietly. "But I want you to stay with me. Send Willa, she can handle herself."

Surprisingly, Willa quickly agreed to her sister's statement, most likely due to the fact that something was clearly going on with Pam. It wasn't like the twentieth century vampire to admit weakness so soon. And it was this idea that raised more concern with Eric than anything else that had or would be happening this evening.

"Of course," Eric agreed, not tearing his gaze away from his progeny. "Sookie?"

"I'll keep you updated on what happens," she promised Eric, looking to the others who all nodded in agreement. "I think it's a good idea that you're-"

"Shut up," Pam muttered, not ignoring Eric's help as she struggled to stand up. "Just show me where this fucking room is."

**xXx**

It was the first time Pam actually slept well in several weeks. The bed Sookie had set up downstairs was surprisingly comfortable despite most vampires feeling no preference to hard or soft sleeping quarters. Of course, the only thing that would have improved upon this luxury was that if Eric had taken to sleeping too. But Eric decided to keep an eye on Pam, lying to his progeny that his reason for staying awake was to keep updated on the happenings at Fangtasia. Pam knew this, but was too glad and tired to argue. At least he was safe, that was what mattered most.

When she finally woke up, she was greeted by Eric messing with what looked like a piece of folded fabric in the corner. The coloring was dark, between black and gray, and something about whatever it was brought a sense of great annoyance to the female vampire. She knew at once what it was. How she completely missed its purchase, she was unsure. But even though her impending motherhood was just now approaching, she could recognize a piece of clothing a mile away.

"Is that a fucking onesie?"

Eric looked up in surprise, his expression almost sheepish as he glanced down at what he held in his hands. "Maybe," he smiled, unfolding the article of clothing. "I saw it in a store the other day while we were waiting for the train. I couldn't resist, forgive me."

And much to Pam's horror, she watched as he held up the monstrosity, the words "Mommy's Little Teether" etched in red with two tiny fangs underneath of the title. God it was hideous, the pun far too much for the female vampire to handle. She shook her head violently as Eric held it out for her to get a closer look. "No," she groaned. "Eric, you've got to be fucking kidding me. 'Mommy's Little Teether?' For fuck's sakes."

"What?" the viking mused, admiring his purchase. "I thought it was cute."

"It's fucking ridiculous," Pam hissed. "There is no way in hell I'm putting her in that."

"I think it would suit Aggie nicely," interjected the maker. "And it's true. It was either that or 'Vampire in Training'. You wouldn't believe all of the vampire paraphernalia they had available nowadays. I had to resist buying much more."

"Thank Christ for that," Pam exhaled, shaking her head as she finally took the piece of clothing from Eric. Though she would never openly admit it, it was starting to grow on her. "I don't think I have enough matches to burn a full arsenal of cheesy baby outfits."

Eric chuckled, his eyes meeting Pam's briefly as they exchanged a small smile. After a moment, his expression became far more serious, eyes falling to the swell of his lover's abdomen. "How are you feeling?" he asked, concern lacing his tone. "And be blunt, Pamela."

"Better," the female admitted, refolding the onesie. "It was bad upstairs before, but the pain is gone."

"Pain?" Eric asked, almost sounding alarmed. "Pam, what kind of pain? Was it like what happened out in the woods or worse?"

Before Pam could answer, there was the sound of cheering coming from up the steps. The noise of victory. Pam was glad for this distraction now, the last thing she needed was to worry Eric any more than he already was. She was, after all, feeling a lot better than before. "I'm fine," she said, her smile weak as she heard the celebratory sounds grow even louder. "Don't worry about me. Let's just go upstairs and listen to how fucked our poor nightclub is."

Eric didn't seem relieved as Pam pushed herself up into a standing position, placing the onesie on the small, beside table that rested beside the makeshift bed. Motioning to Eric, the two made their way to the ladder, leaving the dimly lit room to go speak with the others who had-as it sounded-had success rescuing their many friends. But the perils of the night were far from over, and Pam's troubles had only just begun...


	12. Chapter Ten

**A tidal wave of thanks to Guest, Firefly-class, blumoone, guiltypleasure211, smanfan, MistMountainDreamer, Guest, OPositive Ninja, AVikingandhisHeartbrokenQueen, and Guest for your lovely feedback messages left for the last chapter! Seriously, I wasn't planning to update today, but you guys really motivated me to do so! And much gratitude to those who have followed and favorited this story as well! Alright, now here is what you're here for, the next chapter! Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated (and may help get a chapter up quicker after what happens in this one *insert winky face* Like maybe even tonight...)-Jen**

Chapter Ten:

_"Louisa, you need to push!"_

_Pam tried to ignore the several women who crowded behind her in the door frame. She knew that they were only concerned for the young girl lying sprawled in the center of the bed. So was she. The midwife moved around the room, casting a shadow in what little light leaked into the area. Louisa's dark hair lay plastered to her face, her skin a sickly pallor that caused goosebumps to rise on the back of Pam's neck. Why hadn't she gotten Louisa to the doctor when they first learned of her pregnancy? Why had the prostitute wanted to keep the child of a man she did not know? _

_The sound of Louisa's tortured screams filled the halls of the brothel, causing a few of the girls to burst out into tears. Pam would turn around and harshly silence them, knowing that this excess noise was the last thing the poor girl needed right now. Finally, after what seemed like hours, something slipped from Louisa. Pam squinted, barely able to make out what looked like a tiny, blue-ish tinted figure speckled with blood. Louisa's dead infant. A shutter of sorrow struck the head of the brothel's chest as she listened to the moans of despair escape from the ill Louisa. The midwife patted her shoulder, trying to console the girl as she cradled her baby to her chest. _

_Pam watched on, completely silent throughout the whole ordeal. Little did she know at the time, but she would lose Louisa within the night too. Childbirth had no mercy to anyone who dared to participate in it. And as Louisa sobbed, hugging her child close, Pam vowed never to go through the act herself. _

"Pam?" a voice questioned, causing the vampire to snap from her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

The blonde turned, looking in the direction of the voice. Jessica. The red haired vampire stood a few feet away, a look of concern plastered across her face. Pam exhaled, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Why people felt as if they needed to keep asking her that question tonight, she did not know. Nodding her head, she attempted to shoo away the inquiring girl.

"Fine," Pam said, enunciating the one syllable as best she could. "Did Eric send you to ask?"

"No," Jessica said, seeming to hesitate as she spoke now. "You were just standing there and I thought something was wrong."

"Well I assure you there isn't, Cheeto," Pam replied with a wave of her hand. "But _thanks_ for your concern."

Pam watched as Jessica walked away, her expression still one of question. Why wasn't she with that fucking boyfriend of hers? She shook her head, going over to the couch to take a seat. Why the humans felt the need to celebrate a victory that cost the lives of several vampires and even some of their own, she was unsure. A hand to her back, Pam began to lower herself down onto the cushions . That's when she felt it.

Strong, unforgiving, the pain seemed to stem from her core, ripping up her spine like a volt of electricity. A sharp gasp escaped from Pam's lips as her fingers dug into the fabric of the seat, eyes squeezed shut tightly as it only seemed to grow worse. Her knees buckled, body beginning to sink to the floor as someone grabbed a hold of her. Whoever it was, he smelled good-like Sookie but lighter. Lower calories in a sense.

"Woah, woah!" Jason Stackhouse shouted as he helped Pam ease to the ground. "Easy now."

Pam wanted to shout at him to remove his grubby hands from her fine, silk outfit, but the pain was too unbearable. Instinctively, her arms wound around her middle, her mind realizing for the first time it had been awhile since she had felt Agda-Agatha, whatever the hell her name would be-move. She curled around herself, ignoring Eric when her maker suddenly appeared by her side.

"Willa," she heard him say in a calm, but authoritative voice. "Call Dr. Ludwig. Her number is on my cell phone. If she gives you a hard time, tell her the amount will be tripled if she so sees fit." And when Pam, not even having to look up, assumed Willa had hesitated, Eric's voice grew sharper. "Willa," he commanded. "Now!"

"No," Pam groaned, struggling when Eric tried to lift her up. "Do not fucking move me! Don't-" The pain came again, much stronger than the first. It was as if her body wasn't even allowing her a break in between. Whether that was normal or not, she wouldn't ever fucking know. It wasn't like vampires were known for giving birth. "Eric!"

"My bedroom is more open," Sookie offered when the viking, against his progeny's will, had lifted her up. "It'd be easier to get her-"

"No," Pam snapped, her eyes flying wide open. "I don't want to go into her fucking room, Eric. Just leave me to die out in the woods. I don't give a fuck, but I sure as hell don't want to go there!" She ground her teeth together, leaning into Eric's touch as another contraction struck. "_Fuck_..."

"I know," Eric soothed, his thumb rubbing small circles on her shoulder. "Sookie," he looked to the fairy now. "Think maybe you could clear this place out? I don't think Pam really wants an audience-"

"Just shut up!" Pam snapped, digging her fingers into Eric's forearm as the pain began to simmer down. "I just need everyone to shut the fuck up!"

Pam's eyes closed once more when she felt the wind as her maker rushed up the steps. She didn't struggle when Eric began to remove her clothes, most likely destroying that lovely pink shrug she had. The pain was growing worse, her organs feeling as if they were churning together. This was worse than silver. Worse than the sun. This was pure, undiluted agony. And from what little she had read in various childbirth books, this was only the beginning stage.

"The doctor will be here soon," Eric soothed, smoothing back his progeny's hair. "Just keep..." he hesitated, not entirely sure what to say. "Breathing."

"I want this fucker out of me, Eric!" Pam moaned, gripping onto her maker's hand when he offered it. "I just want this to stop! Throw me into a fucking pile of silver nails on the planet Mars! I don't give a damn! Just make this _stop_!" And then, in a much meeker voice that caused something to twist in Eric's chest. "Please."

"I will," Eric promised, knowing that it wasn't as easy as merely chanting those words. "We'll get through this together, Pam."

Pam nodded her head quickly, gasping as another contraction shot through her body. Eric held onto her hand tightly, ignoring Willa when the girl reappeared and informed him that the woman was on her way. Right now, Pam needed him more than anyone else. Inhaling heavily through his nose, Eric watched his progeny writhe before. For the first time in his many centuries, Eric actually truly feared for his progeny's life...


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Huge thanks to MistMountainDreamer, Guest, isismama, Firefly-class, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Minrubi Axelsson, tblover123, guiltypleasure211, Guest, Beauty422, and CookieCutter101 for your wonderful reviews left for the last chapter! And a wave of gratitutde for those who favorited and followed this story as well! Now, without further ado, here is the next chapter! Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated!   
**

Chapter Eleven:

Pam groaned softly, curling in on herself as another contraction ripped through her body. She ignored Eric as he wiped away at the blood that dripped from her nose and ears, too focused on the pain that plagued her. Eight hours. She had been in labor for most of the day, unable to get much sleep. Due to this, not only was she constantly having her muscles spasm, but her bleeds had come without so much as a sign of forgiveness. This was agony. Pure, undiluted torture that she would gladly trade for silver chains.

"Only six centimeters so far," came the sharp tone belonging to Dr. Ludwig. "You have to get to ten before anything happens."

"Only six?!" Pam growled, gazing at the doctor over the swell of her stomach. "You have to be fucking kidding me! I've been-" She stopped, moaning as another contraction twisted in her lower abdomen. She leaned into Eric, eyes shut tightly as she waited for the pain to die down. Never mind they had been growing closer, it seemed as if she was getting no where closer to delivering this damn baby. "...in labor for most of this fucking day! What do you mean I still have to wait?!"

"I don't make the rules," Dr. Ludwig said, crouching down to look for something in her medical bag. "Ten centimeters."

Pam whined softly, allowing her head to fall back on her pillow. She hated this. Fucking despised every moment of this. She had never wanted to be a mother. Never agreed or consented to anything of the sort. Now here she was, lying in Sookie fucking Stackhouse's home delivering God knows what and everything felt as if it were out of her power. She sighed softly, letting Eric brush a few strands of her hair back as her body allowed her a few precious moments of peace.

"I hate these," she muttered, her voice filled with exhaustion. "Eric, just stake me. I don't give a damn at this point!"

"Over half way there," assured her maker, still combing his fingers through her hair. "You're doing beautifully."

Pam scoffed, peering up at Eric with an expression of surprise and bemusement. "Bleeding, crying, and in a hell of a lot of pain. Sounds like fucking beauty to me." Her jaw clenched momentarily, another wave of pain coming over her. This time, it was far stronger than the others, causing a yelp of pain to escape from the female's mouth. "Eric!"

"I'm right here," the viking soothed, taking Pam's hand as she reached out for him. "I wish I could take this from you, Pam. I do."

"Then just fucking end my suffering," growled the progeny. "This _thing_ is ripping me apart down there!"

Dr. Ludwig rose from her spot on the floor, bringing with her an odd sort of machine. When Pam's pain finally died down, she watched curiously as the doctor began to hook the device around the curve of her abdomen. Eric too also seemed interested in the happenings of his progeny, his lips pressed firmly together as the doctor returned to her previous exploration of the vampire's body.

"What the hell is this thing?" Pam motioned, looking down at the object now attached to her person. "I was uncomfortable as it fucking was."

"Fetal heart monitor," the woman said simply. "Though, can't say I've ever used it on a vampire. Only werewolves. But it should work the same."

Pam closed her eyes, inhaling sharply as another contraction arose from her core. The pressure down near her womanhood was starting to grow unbearable, the baby pressing against her with all of its might. It wanted out just as much as Pam wanted it gone. But things were moving slow, just as most first time births supposedly did. What made this whole thing even more sick was that people were clearly waiting above the house for the "joyous news" that Pam managed to make a successful delivery. But at this point, Pam was far from caring too much about who waited for the news. Right now, she was in pain, and until that left, she was only focused on herself.

"Eight centimeters," Dr. Ludwig informed her a few hours later. "Getting there."

Pam dug her fingernails into the fabric of the mattress, letting out a disgruntled cry of impatience. She was so done at this point, beyond caring about anything else. She was convinced this baby wanted her to suffer. To feel the pain she must very well deserve. And now, she could not blame it. For the duration of her pregnancy, she had wanted to wake up to find it dead in her underwear. Or to just not wake up at all. She didn't care for it. She didn't love it. To be quite frank, back then, she wanted absolutely nothing to do with it. So now it was punishing her, making her rue the day she ever contemplated hurting it.

"She's going to hate me," Pam whimpered, toes curling as another contraction seemed to strike her relentlessly. "She's going to despise me, Eric!"

"Who?" Her maker asked gently, his thumb caressing the top of her knee. It was evident Eric thought his progeny was slipping into delirium at this point. "Whose going to hate you, Pamela?"

"Her," Pam whispered. "The baby."

"Of course she isn't," promised the viking. "She isn't even here yet, Pam. There is no way she could hate you."

"But she does," Pam exclaimed, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She hated coming off as fucking weak. "Because I did."

Another few hours passed, Eric eventually helping Pam walk around the small corridor of the room in the hopes to help her labor progress. The baby's heart rate was slightly lower, a sign that it too was getting tired from the wait. Pam leaned against Eric, noting that her maker's bleeds were beginning to worsen as her own were. Every so often she'd have him stop, letting her lean against the wall as another contraction pushed her that much closer to delivery.

"No," the progeny whimpered. "No, I don't want to move."

"Dr. Ludwig needs to check your progression, Pam," Eric said gently. "The bed's only a few steps away. We'll move slow, I promise."

"I don't care," Pam swallowed. "I'm done, Eric. I don't want to do this anymore."

"I know," the maker murmured. "I know."

Once Pam was back on the bed, Dr. Ludwig checked her dilation. However this time, when she looked up, she merely nodded to Eric. A look of relief seemed to flash across the maker's features as he peered down at his progeny. Pam was staring forward, her eyes fixed wearily on the wall opposite them. It was evident she was giving up, already too exhausted for her own good at this point.

"You're going to need to push during your next contraction," Dr. Ludwig stated, her voice lacking any emotion whatsoever. "As hard as you can."

"I'll be right here," Eric promised. "You can lean on me, curse at me, squeeze me as much as you want."

Pam did as she was told without a complaint the first time. When the contraction came, she leaned forward, grunting softly as she bore down. There was a ten second count, a gasp of breath, and Pam collapsed back against the mattress. This time, she was unable to suppress the tears that slipped from her eyes. The pressure was gone, now replaced by a burning sensation that was far more intense than that of the sun. She could feel Dr. Ludwig's fingers pressing against her, checking for whatever the hell it was.

"It's beginning to crown," informed the doctor. "You'll need to push again."

"You're almost done, Pam," Eric murmured, wiping away at her tears with his thumb. "Think of Aggie."

Pam let out a shuddering breath, leaning against Eric as she pushed again. The burning grew worse, nearly unbearable as she pushed again and again. Slowly, she felt the body beginning to slip from her. It took all of her remaining strength not to reach down and tear it out herself. But it was Eric who kept her the most steady. His encouraging whispers, his promises that this would all be over soon. And with one final push, Pam bore down and felt the last remaining burning sensation escape from her person as the baby finally slipped from her womb.

"It's a girl," Dr. Ludwig exclaimed, holding the squirming infant as she tapped her back a few times.

Pam fell back against the mattress, relief flooding over her body as she heard the strange sound of mewling coming from the naked body nestled against the doctor's chest. Gently, Dr. Ludwig carried the infant over, placing her on Pam's chest. For the first time, Pam gazed down at the tiny being she had carried around inside of her for the past six months. Dark brown hair matted down with blood and other birth liquids, large blue eyes that seemed to big for the frame of her face. Someone was laughing, the noise near hysterics. And for a moment, Pam was very confused. Until she realized the noises were coming from her.

"Jesus Christ," the progeny chuckled. "She looks so pissed!"

Eric was beaming, his smile far broader than Pam had ever seen before. Tenderly, he tugged the blanket that covered Pam over the newborn's body. Agda's cries seemed to simmer down as warmth finally found the infant. Pam smiled softly, feeling a sense of adoration for the first time since her pregnancy. She peered down at her child, marveling at how absolutely fucking perfect she was-even though she still did not look so pleased to be out of Pam's uterus so soon.

"Hi," Pam murmured, allowing the infant to hold onto her finger. "Hi Aggie."

"She looks like you," Eric said quietly, stroking the infant's cheek with her finger.

"May God help her then," replied his progeny, unable to tear her eyes away from her baby. "Eric, she's so..."

"Yeah," the viking murmured. "I know."

"Perfect," she finished. "All of the pain, the suffering...it all seems...worth it now."

Eric didn't reply, only press a kiss to the top of Pam's head. Everything else in the world seemed to fall away. Sarah Newlin. Hepatitis V. Nothing but Aggie was on the minds of the viking and his progeny. The small, big eyed infant who had captured the hearts of the two most seemingly heartless creatures of the world. And for a few precious moments, everything seemed as if it was better. That it was going to be alright. How cruel and tricky fate really is...


	14. Chapter Twelve

**To begin as usual, a very huge wave of gratitude to AVikingandhisHeartbrokenQueen, Guest, guiltypleasure211, Guest, broken-hearts-always-lie, Guest, Guest, MistMountainDreamer, Firefly-class, isismama, LostInSpace33, and Beauty422 for your lovely feedback messages! And huge thanks to those who have favorited and followed! This is much longer than most have been so I really hope you enjoy! Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated and keeps updates coming! ****Now without further ado, here is the next chapter! **  


Chapter Twelve:

"I'm changing her out of that fucking thing as soon as I can go shopping."

Agda lay nestled in Pam's arms, her eyes watching her mother with a seemingly unfocused gaze as she wore the very outfit Eric had shown his progeny earlier. After being properly washed, the newborn's hair appeared much lighter than was thought previously. She was a small baby, not weighing much more than six pounds-though Pam swore up and down that she felt triple that coming out-and was about twenty inches in length. A good sized child, Dr. Ludwig had informed the two vampires. At least, good from what she knew of other infants born to various creatures of the world.

"You're just exhausted," Eric murmured, lips curling into an almost leering grin. "You haven't even given it a chance to grow on you."

"I did," Pam assured him. "And it didn't."

Agda grunted softly from her mother's arms, almost as if she were agreeing with Pam. Gingerly, the vampire adjusted the child in her arms, holding the baby closer to her as her gaze fell onto the infant. The corners of her mouth upturned into a softer expression, a look that was quite new when it came to Pam. Only minutes old and the youngling had already conquered the hearts of the two vampires. It was something Pam struggled to understand. And quite frankly, had no desire to.

"Eric," she spoke quietly. "What are we going to do?"

For a few moments, the viking did not respond. It was then that Pam realized that Eric hadn't even heard what she had asked. The maker's attention was focused on the dark veins that stretch mostly down his arms and past his shoulder blades. Stage three. The progeny swallowed hard, rocking Agda in her arms more for her own comfort than the baby's. Eric was growing worse. Much worse. And the time to find a cure for him was growing narrower and narrower.

"Fuck, Eric," Pam whispered, causing the vampire's attention to return to his progeny.

"I'm fine," he muttered. "It's not that bad. Especially since I fed not too long ago."

"Stop pushing this aside like it's a damn paper cut," Pam growled. "You're not okay, Eric. You have whatever the fuck this is going around. And I'm the one whose been holding you back to find a cure. If it wasn't for-" She paused, her gaze traveling down to the baby resting in her arms. Agda was fast asleep now, her small lips pursed and a tiny fist grasping the fabric of her mother's blouse. "Christ only knows if we would have found something by now."

"It doesn't matter, Pamela," Eric said quietly, his voice surprisingly stern. "Thousands of vampires have already succumbed to the True Death from this. You don't think I don't realize what is to come? I watched my fucking sister melt before my eyes. I couldn't save her. I tried everything in my power. There is no cure, Pam. You have to realize that. I'm going to die."

"Shut up," Pam hissed, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "You don't fucking know that. Don't just give up, Eric. That's not the vampire I've known for the past several decades. We've survived through so much shit together and now...I just gave birth to a fucking baby and you're going to leave me? You can't, Eric. Not after everything we've been through. I won't allow it."

The infant made a tiny noise from Pam's arms, causing both vampires to fall silent for a few moments. When the fear of if they had awakened her passed, Eric met the sorrow present in his progeny's eyes. He didn't want to leave Pam and now Agda. For the first time in centuries, he felt as if there was a purpose for him on this planet. Now, however, he was nearing death. It hadn't taken him long to accept that. Tenderly, he placed his fingers underneath Pam's chin and tilted her face to meet his.

"You must be strong," he said quietly. "It isn't about us anymore. You have a child to think about. Even if something happens to me, you must carry on for Agda. She needs you, Pam. More than anyone else in this world. You can't let her down, not for yourself. She is relying on you to be there for her."

"I-"

But Pam was suddenly silenced by the sound of the top door creaking open. Someone cleared their throat, the tone of their voice almost fearful as they struggled to find the words to speak. The hair on the back of Pam's neck stood up, something was not right. Out of instinct, she held Agda closer to her, watching as Eric moved to get in between them and the entrance. It was Willa's voice that sounded next, something off about her speech as spoke directly toward them.

"Eric," she said, her words almost sounding pained. "Pam? There are people here to see you."

Eric's eyes immediately flashed to Pam and the newborn, every muscle in his body stiff as his mind began to quickly figure out a plan. Whoever it was, they certainly weren't welcome. The progeny watched her maker, her lips pressed tightly together as she held the sleeping infant close. One false move could wake Agda and give away the fact that they had another with them. Nodding his head, Eric moved to the entrance first, silently bidding Pam to stay in her place as he slowly climbed up the steel ladder and out of the door.

He was met by chains of silver, tugging him immediately to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted Willa in the same predicament, fear masking her usually stubborn exterior. Instantly, his fangs extended, eyes darting around the room to meet the person who held them captive. Where were Sookie and Jason? These men, Japanese from as far as Eric could tell, were not here on a friendly visit or to deliver the elder Stackhouse his ideal takeout. No, this was far more serious. The viking's thoughts traveled back to Pam and Agda in the basement as the man spoke.

"Mr. Northman," he bowed. "You can call me Mr. Gus Junior, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Trust me," Eric grunted, shifting against the chains. "The _pleasure_ is all mine."

"I'm sure you have met my men before," Mr. Gus nodded, causing a few of his people to advance forward. "Or at least, the group as a general whole. In case you have forgotten however, they are the Yakuza. I myself am the vice president of the Yakonomo Corporation in North America, an honor given to me by my father, Mr. Gus Senior. Now, I'm sure you are very aware of my company, especially in these past few months..."

"How could I not be?" Eric replied bemused, glancing down at the dark veins that covered his body.

Mr. Gus smiled humorlessly, pausing for a moment to glance around the room. "Now," he said in almost a sing-song like tone. "I was quite certain you had a second progeny besides Ms. Willa Burrell. Might I ask where Pamela De Beaufort is? I certifiably would not wish to keep her out of the loop."

Eric was silent, eyes staring blankly forward as he ignored the man's question. They could do what they wanted to him, but he wanted to keep Pam out of this. Willa was already in danger, much to his dislike, but she hadn't a child to concern herself with. As Mr. Guy took a step closer to Eric, an unmistakable wail sounded from behind. Eric's eyes closed, his shoulder's slumping in defeat as Mr. Guy looked immediately towards the cellar perplexed.

"What in God's name..." he muttered, a few gang members moving towards the ladder.

"Stop!" Eric called out, his voice breaking character for a few seconds. "Stop, just don't...just don't hurt them."

He would beg if he had to. Ruin his dignity as it would, he would do so for Pam. Threatening was not an option right now, especially when he was the one being held captive. Whatever the fuck these people wanted, he would give to them. But he had to make sure Pam and Agda would be safe. Mr. Guy eyed Eric with a great deal of surprise and curiosity as the viking spoke.

"I will tell you whatever it is you want to know," he said firmly. "Any information that I have. But on your honor, you must swear not to hurt them. No chains, no force. I will call her up here but if you even touch either of them..." he paused, catching himself. "On your honor."

Mr. Guy nodded, too curious to argue with the vampire. "You have my word."

Eric inhaled deeply, wishing that he and Pam had not chosen to come here. "Pam."

Slowly, he watched as his progeny made her way up the steps, Agda nestled in her arms. Several pairs of eyes watched quietly, the look on Mr. Guy's face a mixture of stunned and absolute disgust. What he thought Agda was or what he and Pam had done, Eric wasn't sure. But when Mr. Guy raised his hand as his men began to advance, he felt some ease as Pam was allowed to move to his side.

"She's mine," Pam growled before Mr. Guy could interrogate her on the whereabouts of this infant. "And that's all I'll say."

Mr. Guy looked as if he wanted to inquire more, but his agenda prevented him from doing so. Nodding his head, he turned to the three vampires. "I am sure you are all aware of Sarah Newlin?"

Pam watched as Eric seemed to perk up at the name. "What about her?"

"My company and I have been trying to track her down for the past several months. We have grown close, but recently lost her trail. Now, I know your progeny knew her very well. Your father was dating her, was he not?"

Willa looked to Eric who nodded in compliance. "Yes," she said quietly. "She was almost like my step mother."

Mr. Guy nodded his head, "That is why my men and I have decided to track you three down, Mr. Northman. You see, I think we share some similar interests when it comes to Ms. Newlin, yes? And because of this, I would like you to help us find where she has gone."

"And what motive do I have to agree to this?" Eric inquired, his voice cold. "I don't owe you anything."

"No," Mr. Guy agreed. "You don't, but you also don't have say either."

Mr. Guy snapped his fingers and almost instantly, the men moved towards Pam. Eric stiffened, his fang extending once again as he struggled against his chains. Fuck honor, this guy was a businessman. Looking desperately towards his progeny and her child, he turned to meet the almost amused expression belonging to that fucking son of a bitch.

"Alright," Eric growled. "We'll do what we can."

"Excellent," Mr. Guy smiled. "We start now."


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**A tidal wave of thanks to MistMountainDreamer, guiltypleasure211, Guest, Firefly-class, Guest, Beauty422, Minrubi Axelsson, Guest, Guest, Guest, and Synh for your very lovely feedback messages left for the last chapter. Now, without further ado, here is the next installment to this story. Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated and keeps my motivation flowing! Sorry for the delay, I was having major writer's block, I promise the next chapter will be much longer.**

Chapter Thirteen:

Pam sat firmly against the window seat of the black Sedan as Eric, Willa, Mr. Guy, and a driver squeezed into the vehicle as well. In her arms, Aggie lay nestled, fast asleep and completely oblivious to all of her surroundings. For this, the vampire was very glad. The last thing she needed was to have her baby crying for however long this fucking drive would turn out being. Agda was not but a few hours old and already she was being dragged on her "first vacation", something that was really pissing Pam off the more she thought about it.

"She has a sister in Dallas," Willa recalled, hesitating every so often as if she were second guessing herself. "Amber I think she said her name was. She was a vampire, I know that for sure."

"A vampire?" Eric inquired, now very drawn to the conversation. "Sarah fucking Newlin had a vampire for a sister?"

"She completely disowned her," Willa admitted, meeting her maker's gaze. "I heard her on the phone once. Amber was asking for help for something and Sarah said that if she ever called again, she'd have my father said her to camp. That was the only time I heard of her. I didn't dare ask Sarah about her. We weren't exactly close even before I was made vampire. You could say our viewpoints were...opposites."

"Very good Ms. Burrell," Mr. Guy commented with a smile. "Dallas narrows down our search location tremendously, especially since we have a name as well. I thank you for your assistance. It won't go unnoticed."

"Are you going to let us the fuck go now?" Pam growled, fingers tapping lightly on Aggie's back as the infant made a noise. "We gave you the information you wanted. Why keep us with you?"

"Because Ms. De Beaufort," smiled Mr. Guy. "If she tries to run, vampires are much faster than we humans and I don't want to have to shoot her. Yet."

Pam frowned deeply, shifting in her seat as she glanced out the window. Very few cars patrolled the highway at this hour, making the long stretch of black road almost lonesome. Her gaze wandering down, she stared at Aggie as the baby yawned softly from her arms. It had been a very rough night for the both of them, at least the infant was getting some sleep. Pam exhaled, running her finger along the curve of Aggie's cheek as she heard Eric clear his throat from beside her.

"How is she?"

"Fine," the word came out much harsher than Pam had intended it to. "For a newborn being driven a full state over right after her birth. This is fucking ridiculous, Eric. This isn't fair to her. I was being a shit when I didn't agree to leave her with Sookie but-"

Pam was silenced when Aggie's eyes slowly opened to reveal two large, blue irises. Before she even had a chance to soothe the infant, a wail that resembled the cry of a mewling creature escaped from the baby's mouth. Pam looked to Eric in absolute alarm as she attempted to rock the baby. Never before had she really heard Aggie cry except after her birth and for those few moments in the cellar. She really wasn't sure what to do in this situation.

"Why is it crying?" Mr. Guy asked loudly over the wailing, covering his ears as he grimaced. "Can't you make it stop?"

"Don't you think I'm fucking trying?" Pam hissed, bouncing Aggie lightly as the infant's wails grew more desperate. "I'm new to this!"

"Maybe her diaper's dirty?" Eric suggested softly.

"I changed it when we stopped for gas," Pam growled, shushing Aggie as the cries continued on. "And I would smell any piss or shit she made. It's not that."

"Well then maybe she's hungry," Mr. Guy put in. "Babies need to eat, you know. They aren't like you vampires.".

It was then, for the first time Pam realized that Agda had never been properly fed. A sense of guilt came over the female vampire as she gazed down at her fuzzy daughter. No wonder the infant seemed so upset, she must be starving. Grinding her teeth, Pam looked around at the occupants of the car. Preferably, she would have liked some privacy, but it was clear that that wasn't going to happen. Exhaling, she began to unbutton her blouse, stopping momentarily when she caught Mr. Guy's stare out of the rear view window.

"Can't a girl get some fucking privacy?"

Mr. Guy nodded his head, looking away from the window as Pam finished undoing her blouse. Then, gently, she brought Aggie up to her breast. Almost instantly, the infant seemed to latch on. However, within a few seconds, there was a soft click and Pam gasped. Eric looked to his progeny in slight alarm as she stared down at her child in wonder.

"Pam," he said with concern. "What's wrong."

Gingerly, Pam pulled the baby back just enough to reveal two tiny, but clearly visible fangs that pierced through her breast. Agda wasn't just drinking her mother's milk, she was drinking her blood. Eric marveled at the sight, this child bringing forth new surprises with every passing hour. With a soft smile, he tenderly caressed the infant's head as she nursed. She was an incredible little thing and until his last moments of life, Eric swore to himself that he would do all in his power to protect her.

"So why Dallas?" Willa suddenly broke in. "Why do you think Sarah would return to the sister she swore she hated?"

"Simple," shrugged Mr. Guy. "She has no where else to turn. And if her sister is vampire as you say, then I am sure she will be more than willing to give Ms. Newlin up. You Americans and your loyalty to your family is not strong. I could line ten of you up and offer you a five dollar bill to kill your mother and I guarantee at least half would accept my offer."

"You Japanese aren't so glorious yourselves," Pam sneered, letting Aggie unlatch herself before she brought the babe to her shoulder. "World War II was a far cry from anything honorable."

"What's in the past, is in the past," smiled Mr. Guy. "Let's look to the future, Ms. De Beaufort, one where you, Mr. Northman, Ms. Burrell, and your..." he paused, his eyes falling onto the baby. "Can live in peace with as much True Blood as your little hearts could desire."

Pam rolled her eyes, her attention returning to Aggie. The newborn lay against her shoulder, small noises escaping from her plump lips as Pam lightly patted her back. As her gaze lifted, she noted Eric was watching them curiously, a look of want in his eyes. Inhaling, she offered what felt like a forced smile, only because she was exhausted and this whole situation was really pissing her off.

"Wanna hold her?"

When Eric took Agda, a great sense of adoration filled Pam as she watched her maker with her baby. Eric held Aggie close, smiling down at her with one of his more genuine expressions as he spoke softly to her in Swedish. Though Pam would never admit it aloud, the progeny could almost swear that Agda and Eric shared similar features. How that was even possible, Pam wasn't sure. It couldn't be, she knew. Eric wasn't Agda's father as much as she wished it, but how similar their noses were and the color of their eyes, it was almost as if there was some chance...

"Stop!"

The sudden command from Mr. Guy snapped Pam from her thoughts and she found herself leaning forward as the car screeched to a halt. Looking over to make sure Eric was okay with the baby, the progeny glanced out the window. Through the dark tinted glass, they appeared to be in some normal, suburban cul-de-sac complete with a rusted basketball hoop and court. The house they were outside had a few lights on and otherwise looked normal compared to the others surrounding it. Mr. Guy turned and looked at the three vampires, his lips curling into an almost sinister smile.

"We're here."


End file.
